Bride of Frieza: Story of Ameena
by VenusSeven
Summary: The title may be the bride of Frieza but this is a Whis x OC fanfic! This takes place starting before Radditz even appears in DBZ all the way to the tournament of Dragon Ball Super. Let's follow the story of Ameena who is kidnapped from her planet of Oracion all the way to her training under Whis to control her latent abilities. Please no flames! R&R loves! Rated T now, may change!
1. Chapter 1: Planet Oracion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only my OC. Thank you!

Author note: Hello all! So I have not written a story quite like this before so I am not sure how it will be received, but it's been dwelling in my mind for quite some time so I hope you all enjoy! This is a Whis x OC fanfic even though the initial Frieza romance takes place. I wanted to make her a little dimensional through the series. I do plan on making every character as close to their personality as possible, but there will be some OOC ness from Frieza in the coming chapters, but it won't be too terrible I promise! R&R friends!

Chapter 1: Planet Oracion

Planet Oracion, with lush fields of green, this planet has been able to retain peace for centuries. The people of this planet look similar to what we know to be "earthlings" but with different attire more appropriate to the planet (think more like Native American). "Earth" has been documented in our main characters books, which were written by her father, as a planet with similar features to Planet Oracion but with the technologies beyond planet Oracion's wildest fantasies. Houses are still made of clay like huts and the people who make up this planet call themselves "Xapisks" (za-pisks). Every member of this society has a duty in every village whether it is to hunt or to gather. Yes, life seems pretty simple (for now). For one girl in particular life was a little more complicated.

"Ameena! You keep falling asleep while I am trying to teach you to knit spool!"

Ameena opened her eyes surprised by the sudden outburst from her current tutor, Lila. Ameena had been learning various jobs around the village for a week now and it was starting to wear on her. She had been up all night reading the many books her father had left behind in his study.

Ameena is a seemingly ordinary 15 year old girl, with long wavy blonde hair and green eyes akin to her mother, Mareen. With Ameena's 16th birthday coming the next day Ameena's mother had decided it was time for her to start learning all of the tasks that everyone had to learn in the village. Ameena was the princess of her village, but never felt much like she was doing as much for everyone as her mother. Mareen is the only woman on planet Oracion leading a village on her own. Ameena's father died from a strange illness when she was 5 years old and to this day no one can figure out exactly what he had been ill with. Every year since then the Xapisks of this village passed away because of the same disease. With no cure in sight Ameena's mother took over the village in hopes of keeping everyone together. This was a clan that had been together for ages and everyone was like family, so even without the leadership of Ameena's father everyone had been able to try and thrive. The looming threat of this disease though is not going unnoticed. Villages across the planet have been dying off thanks to this disease and without modern technologies it was hard to create an antidote.

"Ameena you have been with me every day for the past 7 days and I can't get you to learn one thing. Not one! You are next in line to lead us after your mother. It is important that you learn everything it is that we do here to survive".

Lila had continued to reprimand Ameena inside the hut they had been locked inside of for the past 3 hours. Lila was Ameena's current tutor and was the harshest of them all. The other tutors Ameena had, had up to this point had all but given up on teaching her. Lila on the other hand was known to be the strictest of teachers in a neighboring village and when Mareen had caught wind of this information she went and personally asked for her assistance.

"Lila look, I have read all about these responsibilities many times over. I feel like I do not need to take a hands on approach to learning how to…spool." Ameena laughed nervously as she saw her fingers tangled up on the yarn.

"Ameena all you ever do is read. We have many books and a lot of them are helpful yes, but a lot of them are fairy tale rubbish! To believe that your dad would write about other planets. It's absurd!" Lila was always short fused, but today she was crossing lines Ameena did not even know she could cross.

"Do not call my father's books rubbish! He had seen these other planets. In the sky at night!" Ameena retorted angrily. Ameena was always soft spoken, but witty. Constantly in her own imagination she had very few words to exchange with anyone besides her mother. This made tutoring very hard on the villagers when it came time for her to learn the responsibilities of the village as they could not connect with this book worm of a girl.

"Oh, did he? Well then how come we don't have more books on such things? Hmm? Ameena it is time you give up these silly delusions and focus on becoming a great leader like your mother! She took me into this village to help you, and you WILL learn if it's the last thing I do!" Lila was starting to become red faced and frustrated, and as Ameena was opening her mouth to give a witty response back her mother had entered the room.

"What is all the commotion in here?" Mareen inquired.

"Nothing at all leader Mareen. Ameena was just weaving me a tale instead of weaving her spool. I cannot get her to focus no matter how hard I try". Lila made a pleading face to Mareen.

'I cannot stand this woman!' Ameena thought to herself.

"Mom, Lila was calling dad's theories fairy tales. I was only defending him!" Ameena started to fume.

"Ameena I understand that you believe your fathers books to your core, but his books are not what is helping keep our village thriving. His books do not contain a cure for the diseases ourselves and other villages are spreading. You have to study hard to take on the tasks set forth by our village". Mareen stood arms crossed with a stern face. She had, had enough of her daughter's delusions and needed her to focus on what needed to be done. Lila stood behind her smirking which only served to make Ameena angrier.

"I can't believe you're siding with her! You used to believe in dad's stories. You used to believe! Every day everyone reminds me that this planet is dying off slowly. That we lack things necessary to cure ourselves. Dad wrote of a planet called Earth that could help us! If only we-" Ameena was stopped mid-sentence by the hard slap of her mother.

Shaking, Ameena yelled, "IF WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE THEN WHY SHOULD I LEARN HOW TO TAKE OVER THIS VILLAGE!?" Ameena ran out of the hut, tears streaming down her face. Not knowing which direction she was running to only that she needed time away from everyone. From the frustration of Lila and her mother. From the scary thoughts of the disease no one could stop. Ameena ran till she got to an empty field surrounded by trees.

'I'm never going back!' Ameena thought to herself. "I am so fed up with trying to be some kind of princess. I do not wish to lead anyone!" Ameena spoke to no one while leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath.

"Oh? Well what do we have here Jeice?" a raspy sounding voice said from behind her.

"Sounds to me like we have ourselves a souvenir Burter, and wouldn't you know she's a princess!" said another voice in a strange accent.

Ameena turned around quickly only to be face to face with a man. He was the same height as herself, but with long white hair and red skin.

"W-w-who are-" but before Ameena could finish the man had pressed a point on her shoulder which knocked her out cold.

What will happened to Ameena? Find out in chapter 2!

Finishing note: Sorry that I couldn't develop more personality for Ameena in the first chapter. I was trying my best to tell a story of Oracion and the people first. There is plenty of time to get to know her : ) as the story progresses! Please no harsh reviews. If you didn't like it just leave in peace, and if you have suggestions please message me. Love to you all!


	2. Chapter 2: The Takeover

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only my OC(s). Thank you!

Author note: Ohh it's getting suspenseful! Reminder that there might be a little OOC ness but I promise not to make it cringy. And yes I gave Frieza a gender. I know the race is genderless but for my story Frieza is a guy. On to the story babes!

Chapter 2: The Takeover

Somewhere on Planet Oracion

"Is this planet even worth anything!" yelled an angry man sitting inside a floating pod. He had purple skin and horns protruding from his head. He had been yelling at a taller man with blue skin and long green hair and a shorter man with pink spiky skin.

"Zarbon you had better have a good reason for landing us on this worthless planet!" yelled the man with purple skin. The one named Zarbon responded while down on one knee, "Lord Frieza I had detected a strange source of power here. Someone with immeasurable strength…"

"Well then Zarbon where are they? If they are so "immeasurably" strong then why have they not made an appearance? You and Dodoria have already destroyed 3 villages since we landed this afternoon and yet no one has appeared to save them. No one can beat you…NO ONE HAS EVEN COME CLOSE!" The purple one now known as Lord Frieza was losing his patience. Zarbon felt a great pressure residing on Planet Oracion and begged Lord Frieza to stop so he could investigate. Once landed Zarbon began interrogating the Xapisks and destroying villages. Zarbon had asked the men on board to scour the area as well looking for this strong energy level.

"Zarbon if the next village does not prove worthy then I am calling off your search and destroying this planet." Lord Frieza spoke.

"Yes Lord Frieza" replied Zarbon. As they approached the next village a crowd of people were there waiting with a woman in front of them all. "My my what a greeting" said Frieza unamused.

"Leave this planet at once!" The woman standing in front of the crowd was none other than Mareen, Ameena's mother and leader of the village Frieza was approaching. "I am warning you! There is nothing here for you except a disease which could take your life!" Mareen yelled with her arms open wide.

"Disease hmm?" Zarbon hummed to himself. He smirked, "We are looking for your strongest warrior on this floating garbage you call Oracion. Point us towards them and we may leave you in peace. Maybe" He spoke with venom leaking from every word. Zarbon was embarrassed in front of Lord Frieza for not finding the power source which plagued him earlier and now this woman was standing in front of him? Trying to defy him? He was not going to let this happen.

Mareen shook with anger knowing full well the power they were looking for. It was a power passed down in her blood line for decades called "Siren". 'I am not going with them' she thought to herself, 'but do I have a choice?' her eyes softened and her anger was melting into fear. She looked down at the ground in shame for not knowing how to release her latent ability.

Suddenly more men had arrived on the scene. All reporting to have found nothing when a red man and a blue man descended from the sky holding a girl. Not just any girl, the red one was holding Ameena!

Mareen looked up shocked and the villagers started to yell for them to let her go. Lila came forward from the crowd and said, "If it's that girl you want then take her and leave the rest of us alone!" Mareen turned to glare at Lila just in time to see a beam of light hit her straight through the head. The light had come from Lord Frieza himself. "Everyone SHUT UP!" he commanded and everyone quieted down.

Zarbon, Dodoria, and a slew of random men all in the same uniform had descended and bowed to Lord Frieza on one knee. The blue and red men from earlier also descended but did not bow yet. The blue one was the first to speak, "Lord Frieza, Jeice and I offer out sincerest apologies for interrupting". The blue one then bowed. "Burter and Jeice I was not aware that you two were even asked to help with this meaningless scavenger hunt". Lord Frieza spoke while glaring at the still bowing Zarbon. "However…" Lord Frieza stood up from the pod he was seated in and flew down to the red man holding Ameena. "Jeice who do we have here?" Frieza asked in a monotonous tone which held slight interest.

The red man named Jeice was holding Ameena in his arms bridal style. "Lord Frieza I found this young woman in the forest not far from here. She said she was a princess and tried to attack me, so I knocked her out to bring back to you". Jeice was not telling the truth about Ameena attacking him, but he did not want to report to Frieza that he and Burter had their own intentions with the girl.

Frieza had looked the girl over. She was only an inch taller than himself and slender. She had long wavy blonde hair which reached her mid waist and seemed so helpless asleep. Frieza reached his arms out and took the girl from Jeices arms. At that moment Frieza felt a rock hit the side of his head. The rock was thrown by Mareen!

"That is my daughter! You unhand her you monster!" she continued to yell which only served to aggravate the already frustrated Frieza. Frieza shouted, "ZARBON! Kill that woman!" to which Zarbon replied, "Yes my lord" and in only seconds was standing in front of Mareen. She looked surprised and wide eyed with fear. The next thing that she did though was extremely unexpected…

And will continue in chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed and let me know if you like this!


	3. Chapter 3: All is Calm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only my OC(s). Thank you!

Author note: I was working on chapter 3 earlier today but felt my creative juices leave me, but they are back now so on with the show! R&R babes!

Chapter 3: All is Calm

Mareen was face to face with Zarbon who was ready to blast her through her torso when all of the sudden she started to glow brightly. All of the villagers looked on with awe as they ran away in fear. The blast of light blew Zarbon a few feet back, but didn't even scratch him. As quickly as the light had appeared, it had disappeared which left Mareen vulnerable as she fell to her knees. Frieza, who was still holding the unconscious Ameena, looked on with a face of aggravation but his eyes showed curiosity.

"You there!" Frieza shouted to the fallen Mareen. "What was that just now?" he inquired. Mareen looked down as if scared to answer. "When I ask you a question you answer, now TALK!" shouted Frieza once more.

"It's an ability passed down my bloodline. I cannot control it. Please spare this village! Please spare my daughter!" Mareen cried. Frieza only smirked. "So your daughter has an ability no one else on this entire planet has besides yourself?" his smirk faded a bit. "Zarbon…I believe we found what you were looking for." Frieza flew back into the pod he was perched in before but now he was holding Ameena on his lap. "I will be taking this girl back with me to be part of the strongest warriors in the universe. And all of you…well…I don't quite believe in sparring such weaklings. Zarbon, Dodoria, Burter, and Jeice. Annihilate the rest of this planet. There's not many left anyways. Consider this a mercy killing due to your 'disease'" Frieza declared.

In that moment screaming and crying erupted from the villagers. Fires began and Ameena opened her eyes slightly only for a brief moment due to all of the yelling. She made eye contact with her mother whose eyes were filled with tears. Ameena closed her eyes once more believing she was only dreaming. Little did she know the dream she thought she was having was a living nightmare. And that nightmare was currently holding her in his arms and returning to his ship.

-Time skip a few hours later-

Ameena stirred slightly in a bed she didn't recognize as her own. Her bed was never this soft. Her eyes shot open as she sat up only to realize she wasn't home anymore and her eyes confirmed it. She took in her surroundings for a moment before getting out of bed. The sheets were a deep red silky material, and the room was quite dark with light coming in from one window in the corner of the room. From what she could see there was a round table with a board game atop it surrounded by two chairs. Her gaze made its way back to the window in the corner of the room and she slowly realized that there was a person standing there staring out of the window with arms behind his back.

"Hello?" Ameena asked as she sat up further on the bed.

The presence in the room turned slightly to look at her. "I'm not sure where I am or who you are, but I think you might have saved me." Ameena said sounding a little relieved but still confused. The presence in the corner turned his whole body to face her now looking a little confused.

"You believe I saved you?" the presence asked. Ameena smiled slightly, "Well I was in the forest and two strange men came out of nowhere and were harassing me. One of them knocked me out. I don't remember anything after that, but you do not look like either of them. Did you not mean to save me from them?"

The man in front of the window frowned a furrowed his brows which scared Ameena. 'Those two were not trying to bring me a girl who attacked them, they wanted to have a little fun on that worthless planet. I'll deal with them later' he thought to himself.

At the sight of the girl looking concerned his face contorted back into an emotionless expression. "What is your name girl?" he asked.

"My name is Ameena. It means honest and trustworthy. May I know yours as well?" Ameena asked.

"My name is Lord Frieza. I am the strongest in the whole universe. I saved you from a terrible fate." Frieza approached the bed that Ameena was sitting up straight in at this point and cupped her chin in his hand keeping his other behind his back. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your planet was destroyed. You are the last survivor. My men and I had shown up, but it was terribly unfortunate what happened" Frieza said as he watched the life drain from Ameena's eyes. Her spirit looked broken and he was the one who broke it. 'Lying is my only option right now. I don't know what kind of power she might possess and if I tell her the truth she may turn on me. Best to keep this a secret for now' Frieza thought to himself. Ameena started to tear up which was something Frieza had seen many times before, but from her it felt different.

"Fret not my dear…" his hand reached behind Ameena's head and through her hair. "Your mother asked me to watch over you. She told me you have a special gift. A power let's call it, that she didn't know how to help you with. But I will teach you." And for the first time in their short time meeting she smiled at him. "Thank you for saving me Lord Frieza" she spoke softly with a single tear going down her face. Frieza looked at her face which was only shown by the light of the moon through the window and felt a little disgusted with himself for showing such kindness. Instead he leaned in close to Ameena with his hand still intertwined in her hair behind her head and felt something in him take over. As he stared down into her green irises there was a loud knocking on the door which shook him from his moment.

Without releasing Ameena he turned his head to the door and said, "What could it be that you would disturb me during this time?" his voice showed signs of restraint from shouting which Ameena caught but did not question.

"Lord Frieza I have the report for you from Planet Oracion" spoke a footman from outside the door. Ameena's eyes showed surprise as she gasped. "Were there any survivors?" she spoke as calmly as she could but with a slightly demanding tone through the door. Frieza wanted to tighten his grip on her hair for he was worried one of his foot soldiers would let spill the truth of what took place mere hours ago. Instead the foot solider replied, "My lady I am sorry to report that there were no survivors." Frieza's eyes showed a bit of surprise at the way the soldier answered Ameena as "my lady" and by the way she was able to receive an answer from one of his men without question.

'Perhaps she will come in handy for more than just combat' he thought.

"Lord Frieza I will report to you at a later time. Pardon my intrusion." Footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall as the soldier left them alone. Frieza returned his gaze towards the girl which held his interest if only a little. The look of concern returned to her face as she was probably thinking back to her planet. The planet he destroyed. One of many. He was a tyrant. Ruthless and cruel. Yet something about this girl was making him lose his head. That hand which held her hair retreated back only to be grabbed by her. She put his hand on her cheek with her hands and spoke a sweet, "Thank you for trying to help my planet. Thank you for saving me. I hope you will continue to enlighten me Lord Frieza for I have been curious about the galaxy for many-" and for the third time (yes, third.) that day Ameena had been interrupted but this time it wasn't be the slap of her mother or the assault of a strange red man, but by a kiss. A kiss from Lord Frieza himself.

Note: Alright babes that's all I've got today. Yes I know that this has been painfully slow, but after this I promise it'll pick up quickly. I am just trying to be as thorough as I can be. For now Ameena's personality is still not how I want it to be portrayed, but she was definitely be showing her witty leadership side in the coming chapters so hang tight! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Home Sweet Spaceship

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only my OC(s). Thank you!

Author note: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. The holidays are always so busy at work and I want to try and write up a few chapters ahead of time since spring semester at my university will start mid-January. Anyways enough about me! Thanks everyone for following this story! R&R babes ~

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Spaceship

A few days had passed since the moment Ameena had with Frieza in his chambers. Following the kiss, Frieza had not spoken much to Ameena and whenever Ameena would see him in the halls of the ship she would bow so eye contact was non-existent. She was too embarrassed to look at him regardless. That was her first kiss after all, and she had been through a whirlwind of emotions that day already. How she wished for the chance to see her mother again even if she was sometimes not understanding of Ameena's book reading habits. To have been able to celebrate her 16th birthday with everyone in the village. Ameena was already feeling homesick for a home that demanded so much of her and although she was riddled with resentment, she still wanted to try and be a leader. A leader like her village had needed and like her father had been.

The day following the encounter Lord Frieza had given Ameena a room a level below his. In his ship of hierarchy this meant that Ameena was considered strong to Frieza, or at the very least she was valued. She spent many days in that room and was given books to read regarding information about the galaxy and different races/species. She was only let out of her room to eat and even then it was alone with two guards at a time. The moments she would see her savior was when they would pass in the halls, and again, it was customary to bow so she did not have a chance to ask where it was they were going or what his purpose was on her planet that day. Ameena felt in her heart that Frieza may not have the best intentions for her, but he had also stated that he saved her planet. Her intuition about him was wavering and she wanted more information about him. About what was going on. About why he kissed her that day…

For now she would continue to enjoy the hospitality of his ship. Although she didn't quite enjoy no answers, she was happy to have the chance to be on a real ship in the stars she had pondered on for so long.

'I could live without having to wear this dress though'. Frieza had discarded her Oracion attire in exchange for a plain white dress which hugged Ameena at the waist where she curved in along with a pair of white ballet flats which had strings that tied up to her knees. 'Better than walking around in my underwear though…' she thought to herself as she examined the guards who were to accompany her everywhere she went.

-Time skip a month. Setting: Cafeteria on the third level of the ship-

"Ay Burter, would you check this out! Looks like the little princess is still alive" snickered a man from the entrance to the cafeteria Ameena had been eating her lunch in that afternoon. She had gone a whole month at this point without so much as an explanation as to why she couldn't explore the ship, and without any conversation from another person it's no surprise that the sound of the man at the doorway scared her for a moment. Ameena had been in a daze when she looked up from her plate and saw the red and blue men who had harassed her previously on her home planet.

The red and blue men snickered again for a moment by the jumpiness of the girl and continued to stroll into the room. Ameena's eyes furrowed, "You are the people who were harassing me! Are you soldiers among this vessel?" she was standing at this point and demanding an answer from the two. "Relax princess, we didn't come to pick a fight with you! Right Jeice?" the blue one put up his hands to show he meant no harm, but continued to smirk. He had addressed to red one now known as Jeice. "Well of course not Burter! I mean what kind of 'soldiers' would we be if we were to attack a feeble helpless girl when we only came here for a lunch break after training!" Jeice responded to Burter while still smirking. To Ameena it felt all too sarcastic. She may be from a stiff collar village, but even Ameena knew how to throw a punch when she needed to, and right now nothing was holding her back from punching Jeice right in the jaw. 'How dare he call me a helpless girl!' she thought to herself as she leapt over the table and ran towards Jeice. The guards who normally watch her couldn't believe what they were witnessing. The little bookworm of a girl attacking a member of the most elite fighters aboard the ship!

Ameena's fist had made contact with Jeices chin only to barely have made a scratch on him.

"Is that really all you've got? You think we are personally responsible for all the bad things that have happened to you, and this was all the power you have? Love, I think you need to train another hundred years before trying that again" Jeice said right before he punched Ameena hard in the stomach knocking her out cold.

Jeice caught Ameena on his arm like he had done during their previous encounter and scooped her up bridal style. The guards, looking mortified, saluted Jeice as their superior and one of them stuttered, "J-J-Jeice w-would you like f-for us to return lady Ameena to h-her quarters?". Burter and Jeice were already leaving the room when Burter had turned around and replied, "We can handle this. Besides, I want to see what a room on the floor right above to Ginyu forces must look like" he snickered in his usual raspy voice. And look at her room they did. Ameena's room was not hard to find as her name had been written beside the door. When the automatic door opened they were surprised to see….

Authors note: Woo cliffhanger. Good thing I posted the next chapter already! Love you babes. Hope you're all enjoying the holiday season! I plan on time skipping after the next chapter a couple of years so hang tight!


	5. Chapter 5 Helpless or Help-less

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only my OC(s). Thank you!

Author note: In case you did not see this memo at the end of the last chapter, I plan on time skipping a couple of years soon. I just want to establish Ameena's relations. It's important to the story that she becomes part of this crew. ALSO if you guys would be alright with a little raunchy ness I will bump the rating to M. I really want to add in something saucy, but I won't if it offends you guys. Thanks for reading babes~

Chapter 5: Helpless

When the automatic door to Ameena's room had opened Burter and Jeice had been surprised to see books. Lots and lots of books. Ameena had been requesting so many books that the only things in her quarters besides books was a bed and a chair and table. They looked at each other puzzled for a moment. To them Ameena was just some princess that Frieza had allowed on board to use for his own "personal" purposes. Just a tool for the lord. A plaything. Yet here they were staring into her bedroom which had become a library.

"Burter, what do you think she is doing with all of these books?" Jeice spoke in his familiar accent. Burter turned to him, "Well obviously she's reading them. For what purpose, you've got me. I've no clue". Jeice places Ameena down on her bed. Jeice had ill intentions when he met Ameena in the forest that day. He planned to have his fun and kill her. Then Lord Frieza saw her and took an interest in her. During this past month Jeice and Burter were getting extra training put on them by Captain Ginyu as per Frieza's orders after finding out they were planning to bed the poor girl. Every day they had both trained extra and every day it made their resentment of Ameena grow. Why her? Why was she here if not to please Lord Frieza?

After taking a look around the room again Burter and Jeice left, but not without writing a note first and leaving it on her table.

The next day Ameena woke up feeling sick to her stomach. When she had remembered Jeice punching her she immediately felt anger overcome her. A feeling she knew well, but knew how to control. She got out of bed and was about to walk out of the door and find Frieza himself to ask the questions that plagued her. That punch was the last straw! On her way out the door however she came across the note Jeice had left for her. She picked it up and read it to herself,

It read:

"Ameena,

If you are angry, I understand. But you are too weak to fight me as you are. I see you read a lot in here. You must have a lot of free time. If you get bored come to the training room on floor 4.

From,

Jeice"

Ameena quickly ripped up the note. How on earth did he think she was going to be allowed to come to a different floor of the ship when she can't even go eat by herself!? Ameena realized quickly that this note may be her only ticket to see another part of the ship. She put the note back together with some tape she had in her nightstand and showed it to the guards which were stationed outside her door 24/7. They looked at each other and gulped. No one dared defy the Ginyu force or its members so they escorted Ameena to floor 4's training room.

Ameena's stomach was still bruised and achy from the punch of the previous day, but she was all too excited to get to see some other part of the ship even if it meant she would have to see Jeice and Burter.

Once the two guards and Ameena arrived at the training room they preceded inside. Ameena was taken a back for a moment when she saw 5 people. Two of them were Jeice and Burter, but she wasn't sure about the other three. They seemed to be listening to a lecture from a muscular purple man. "Now men formation K is going to be important to implement if there was ever a time when we are outnumbered. Understand?" the other four nodded while looking seriously at the chalkboard at the "formation". Ameena walked up and looked at the chalkboard from behind the men.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind my saying it looks like there's a flaw in your calculations" Ameena spoke. The group of men all turned to face her. The guards who had been with her cowered in fear and retreated to watch from outside the sliding doors. "Ohh? And who might you be young lady?" said the purple man. "Captain this is the princess Lord Frieza had spoken of" Jeice replied. The purple man continued to stare down Ameena until she stuck out her hand in hopes of getting a respectful reply (unlike the one she received from Jeice during their last two encounters). "My name is Ameena, sir." The purple man smiled and took her hand to shake. "I'm Captain Ginyu. Leader of this group. And together we are…" suddenly all 5 of them struck a strange pose, "THE GINYU FORCE!" Ameena looked at them surprised for a moment followed by fits of laughter. "Hahaha! Wow! What an entrance! Do you guys do this all the time!?" she continued to hold her stomach and laugh. It had been an awfully long time since Ameena laughed and she had forgotten how good it felt.

The Ginyu members all dropped their poses to stare at the now in tears laughing Ameena. Captain Ginyu grunted for a moment, "Hey listen, it took a long time and coordination to come up with that pose! Appreciate my genius!" he shouted. Ameena wiped away the tears from laughing so hard and smiled. "Well Captain Ginyu besides your 'flawless' entrance would you allow me to help you with the flaws in your 'plan K'?" Ameena asked. Captain Ginyu looked puzzled by her abruptness and looked to the board with his plans on them. He remembered Lord Frieza telling him that Ameena is not much use as a fighter seeing as her latent abilities still have yet to show and that she would probably come of use when it comes to strategies. Ginyu smiled slightly and gave Ameena the chalk. "I heard you read a lot. You probably think you're extremely intelligent. Strategy however is not something to take lightly. It could cost a life. Think wisely before you change my plans". Ameena looked at him with a serious expression. Taking the chalk from him she started to change the plans on the board. Little did anyone standing in that room know that, that day the Ginyu force would have gained a member. A strategist.

-Time skip half a year-

It had been 6 months since Ameena had accepted being a member of the Ginyu force. At first she wasn't sure she could be of help. After all she was not sure her purpose on this spaceship to begin with. She just knew that this place was her home now. A couple of weeks into her coming to see the Ginyu force Ameena had become pretty good friends with them all. Recoome and Guldo had their doubts that she could be helpful, but their minds quickly changed when they had to enforce a strategy she came up with in combat and it saved everyone's life. After that they warmed up to her. Same with Jeice and Burter who are still apologizing to Ameena to this day for being so hard on her. The whole team had grown to appreciate Ameena, and Ameena was happy to be put in what she considered a leadership role (although captain Ginyu will always be captain). When Captain Ginyu had approached Lord Frieza months ago requesting Ameena become part of the Ginyu Force, Ameena had begged to come along as well. She was hoping she could ask him some questions while she was there. At the time Lord Frieza was skeptical about Ameena joining the Ginyu Force. "What purpose will she serve for you, Ginyu? Surely you don't expect her to fight" Lord Frieza had said to the bowing Ginyu. Ameena was also bowing and did not look up until Lord Frieza had asked that question. She stood up and finally, had made eye contact with the man which she had owed her life to. The look of determination on her face threw Frieza off for a moment which gave Ameena a chance to explain to him that she wanted to become the Ginyu Force's strategist. Frieza stared down at her from his usual floating pod. Had Ameena not realized that Frieza was a tyrant yet? Or that the strategies she was making was for the Ginyu force to implement when exterminating planets? He had hoped that when she found out one day that she would still cooperate. Perhaps she would even realize her power which had drawn them to her planet to begin with. Lord Frieza approved for Ameena to become a member of the Ginyu Force, but he said so with the condition that she would only become a temporary member until further notice. Ameena was not sure why she could only do this temporarily at the time but gladly accepted the terms. She felt nervous being in his presence and after he approved her she had decided to hold her questions for another time.

Flash forward to the six months that have passed and Ameena is still happily formulating plans with Captain Ginyu. To Ameena these plans were to protect the Ginyu members from enemy raids. Ameena believed that they were going to planets which were riddled with disease and poverty and attacking whomever it was that wanted these planets destroyed. Little did she know that they were the ones doing the destroying.

Authors note: To reward you guys for putting up with my slow paced story I promise some romance in the next chapter. It may be a little forceful though considering it's from Frieza…but hey! We'll actually be landing on planet Namek soon and don't think I've forgotten about Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz! Stay tuned babes!


End file.
